Nosox (204)
Nosox, A.K.A. Experiment 204, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to make socks disappear. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is at Kokaua Laundry Store, where he works with Allsox (176). Bio Experiment 204 was the 204th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to eat socks and thus make them disappear. 204 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 204's pod was one of the twelve experiment pods recovered by Lilo and Stitch in "Drowsy". At an unknown point after this, Experiment 204 was presumably activated and captured by Gantu, as he was mentioned in "Amnesio" when Hämsterviel said, "After you sent me a sock hider..." Nosox appeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Nosox, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Nosox participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Nosox made an appearance in a later episode of Stitch! anime along with Shrink, Squeak, Clip, and Retro. Biology Appearance Nosox is a grey experiment shaped like a four-legged washing machine with a red button for a nose, small white eyes with black pupils, like Skip (089). Special Abilities Nosox can make socks disappear by using his washing machine-like stomach. Trivia *Nosox's name means No Socks (No Sox) because he is a sock hider. *Nosox's pod color is green. Gallery 204_nosox_by_experiments.jpg nosox_on_2_legs_by_experiments.jpg 204 nosox by bricerific43-d584mm8.jpg 204 in action by bricerific43-d6fcx54.jpg 204_Nosox-2.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 20-33-00.jpg|Nosox's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h35m32s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h08m40s179.png vlcsnap-2012-08-26-11h01m55s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h34m49s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h35m00s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h55m45s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h56m31s72.png vlcsnap-2013-04-08-22h17m26s191.png vlcsnap-2013-04-08-22h17m39s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-21h00m55s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-21h01m19s222.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-21h20m34s128.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-08-20h05m53s140.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h30m23s162.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-22-12h32m45s228.png vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h09m35s71.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h32m13s53.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-09h32m54s216.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h34m07s151.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h16m26s113.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-15h32m57s208.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h47m58s236.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h46m11s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h14m11s121.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h51m34s61.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h46m24s58.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h52m01s186.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h55m49s17.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h53m52s172.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h18m30s24.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h54m38s153.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h21m39s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h07m02s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-15h27m06s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h17m13s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h57m33s14.png screenCapture 08.02.13 13-23-47.jpg 204anime.png|Nosox in Stitch! anime ScreenCapture 26.02.13 0-52-47.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-37-03.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-38-37.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-42-33.jpg screenCapture 08.03.13 3-17-46.jpg screenCapture 08.03.13 3-19-14.jpg screenCapture 08.03.13 3-19-45.jpg screenCapture 08.03.13 3-22-54.jpg screenCapture 08.03.13 3-24-00.jpg screenCapture 08.03.13 3-25-35.jpg screenCapture 08.03.13 3-26-01.jpg screenCapture 08.03.13 3-27-31.jpg screenCapture 08.03.13 3-39-01.jpg screenCapture 08.03.13 3-40-44.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-51-05.jpg screenCapture 08.03.13 3-42-23.jpg screenCapture 08.03.13 3-43-36.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-55-24.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 13-07-11.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 13-09-52.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 13-11-09.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 13-12-07.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-19-06.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 13-15-13.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-33-59.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-34-54.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-36-10.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-36-43.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-37-07.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-20-28.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-15-50.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-16-16.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-17-22.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-17-30.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-19-37.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-20-25.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-21-09.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-21-36.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-22-33.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-23-12.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-24-26.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-25-03.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-29-04.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-29-38.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-30-08.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-30-35.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-31-20.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-27-17.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-32-23.jpg Panes32.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males Category:Captured Experiments